ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny 10 : 2
' ' Plot John,Sarah and Grandpa Sam are in the Speedbucket.Driving at a high speed, Grandpa Sam tells the kids more about ''The Plumbers .'' ''Main Characters :-'' John Tennyson Sarah Tennyson Sam Tennyson Azmuth (small person) Villains :- Enoch Aliens Used :- #'Fasttrack' #'Swampfire' #'Water hazard' #'Big chill' Continued from episode 1 .... John : So Grandpa , Where are we goin' ? Grandpa Sam :We are going to the Plumbers Base . Sarah :The Plumbers Base ?? Grandpa : Yes it is our base . Where we keep all our Weapons,machinery and ammos John :sweet ! guns ! freakin' awesome (suddenly a green flash appeared, when it finished a small person was standing on the Speedbucket's Dashboard ) Small Person : Hello people ! John : Who are you ? Sarah : (screams) rat ! rat ! Grandpa :Easy easy sarah Kids this is the galvan whom I told you about in the woods .John ,Meet Azmuth. Azmuth : Sam ! my old friend !............ Wait (looking at John's wrist) that's the ...... John : the ultimate ultimatrix yeah i know You created it and all that stuff . Azmuth :Can i touch it ? John : Sure ! (azmuth touches the watch suddenly it beeps) Watch :Welcome Sir (suddenly there is a large boom Sarah gets scared) John : What was that ? Azmuth : looks like we got company ! John : I can handle this ! Grandpa :no wait it's enoch John : who's enoch ? Grandpa : A villain, he works for vilgax the boss of all villains . (John activates the ult. ultimatrix and slams it down) John:Fasttrack !!! Cool eh ? John : I got this Grandpa ! Anyway i'll be needing backup. Grandpa :Don't worry (john steps out of the Speedbucket) John : ok enoch you are taking this the easy way or the hard way ? Enoch :Who are you ? John : I'm John Tennyson wielder of the ultimate ultimatrix Enoch : Give the watch to me !!! John : Not a chance ! metal face ! (Fasttrack creates a vortex by running around .Then he becomes Swampfire and burns his armour) John :grandpa ! now !!! (Grandpa Sam uses his laser gun to burn enoch completely) (John transforms into water hazard and throws water on enoch and then He becomes Big chill and slams the badge and.....becomes .....) john :Ultimate big chill ! (looks at his arms) Awesomely wicked !! (John freezes enoch with all his might ) (at last he transforms back .Looking at Enoch, they all gasp ) (enoch became a staue, completely frozen) Grandpa : Azmuth ,Should I ? Azmuth : Do it ' '(Grandpa takes out the null void projector gun and sucks Enoch into the Null Void) John :Ok another job done ''' '''Azmuth : I shall go now Grandpa :You are not taking the watch ? Azmuth :no it is more safe here on Earth than it is with me.So long People and john Promise me to keep good care of it and use it wisely . john : I promise The end .(theme song starts) Category:Series Premieres Category:Series Category:Bad Grammar